


The Embers Beneath a Fire

by Derrierebender



Category: Free!
Genre: I have no idea where this came from tbh, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derrierebender/pseuds/Derrierebender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is like a fire.<br/>Makoto is like the embers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Embers Beneath a Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm so this happened?
> 
> It may sound like I'm comparing MakoHaru with RinHaru but I'm not - I promise! I hate doing that. It's more comparing their personalities and then a little MakoHaru at the end~

Rin is like a fire.

Fierce, aggressive and unyielding…  
Dangerous.  
Intimidating.  
A force not to be reckoned with.

And, yet… fascinating,  
Captivating audiences, tugging their interest,  
Pulling them closer,  
Closer,  
Closer,  
Mesmerized by the flashy showcase of power, uninhibited,  
Ignoring the risk.

It doesn’t take long, though, for the flames to become too intense,  
The heat now starting to burn,  
Awe turning into fear,  
Backing away.

Despite the strength it boasts,  
Fire is fleeting –  
A single gust of wind,  
A kick of dirt,  
A splash of water,  
And in the blink of an eye,  
It disappears.

…

Makoto is like the embers.

Although subdued,  
They still radiate heat,  
Welcoming,  
Inviting,  
Offering company and solace,  
Even to those who wish it extinguished.

Sharing its own energy, the heat surrounds,  
Infectious and enveloping,  
An invisible embrace,  
Providing comfort for those who seek it,  
Ever present.

Eye-catching in its own right,  
The wood smolders in a hypnotic, bright red-orange glow,  
Entrancing,  
An intensity completely different,  
From that of a fire’s flame.

Gazes linger,  
Contemplative and soft,  
Eyes reflecting more than just the flickering lights from below,  
Drifting upwards to watch the luminous ashes,  
Still ablaze,  
Losing sight as they become hidden amongst the stars.

Embers cool slowly, enduring,  
Languidly losing their heat,  
Burning long, long after the last flame has died.

…

Haru prefers a constant presence.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hopefully you liked it! Tell me what you think? <3


End file.
